


A través de otro objetivo

by lasobrina



Series: Fíjate en lo que fotografían [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fotos, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, sin spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si quieres saber qué es lo que alguien teme perder, fíjate en lo que fotografía" (Anónimo)</p><p>Greg Lestrade echa un vistazo a las fotos que John tiene en su teléfono. Lo que contienen dice más de lo que John pretende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A través de otro objetivo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Through Another Lens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795283) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



> Según las notas originales, esta historia es flexible en cuanto a ubicación. Se puede colocar en el canon si se quiere (bien antes de "La Caída de Reinchenbach", bien cuando se haya posado el polvo después de la tercera temporada), o simplemente dejar que suceda.

El sonido del móvil de John fue un alivio bien recibido ante la vergüenza de partido que se podía ver en la pantalla del bar. Al equipo de sus amores le estaban dando una soberana paliza, y ni siquiera el sabor fresco de una cerveza bastante decente podía ahogar la ola de engreimiento que le llegaba desde el asiento de al lado. Lestrade se reclinó al tiempo que suspiraba satisfecho, en un tono suficientemente alto para que John supiera que era a propósito, y con intención de que se le oyera. John apretó los labios y se inclinó hacia un lado, buscando el teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. En la pantalla brillaban dos mensajes nuevos.

_Necesito un primer plano del pelo de Lestrade. -SH_

_Mándamela lo antes posible, si no te importa. -SH_

John parpadeó, y leyó nuevamente el mensaje. El teléfono sonó por tercera vez, y apareció un mensaje más.

_Y si te importa, mándamela de todas formas. - SH_

En la comisura de los labios de John apareció una sonrisilla. La expresión en particular no le resultaba desconocida. Tomaría la foto, eso ya lo sabía, pero iba a hacer que Sherlock se esforzara un poquito más.

_¿Para qué demonios te hace falta?_

John casi no tuvo tiempo de dar un sorbo de cerveza antes de que llegara la respuesta.

_Un caso. -SH_

_Ahora mismo no tenemos ninguno._

_Datos para un caso sin resolver. -SH_

_¿Seguro que no es para hacer chantaje? ¿O estás en algún rincón, mirando? ¿Es un experimento conductual?_

John echó una rápida mirada a las esquinas oscuras del pub. No parecía haber rastro de rizos oscuros o mejillas ridículas. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

_Por favor. -SH_

Sonrió hacia el teléfono, con una minúscula sensación de triunfo templándole el pecho.

-¿Con qué está liado ahora? -preguntó Lestrade, apoyando los codos sobre la barra. No preguntó quién estaba escribiendo, ni John lo aclaró. Ambos sabían que sólo había una opción.

-Algo sobre un caso sin resolver. ¿Le has dado tú algo hoy? -dijo John, pasando el dedo subrepticiamente sobre la aplicación de la cámara del teléfono.

-Me envió cuarenta y dos mensajes en tres horas. Fue en defensa propia. -Lestrade le hizo una señal al camarero para que les pusiera otra ronda, y mientras tenía la cabeza girada, John aprovechó el momento. Llevó el teléfono hacia la cabeza de Lestrade, tocó la pantalla con el pulgar para enfocar la imagen, e hizo la foto. El sonido del obturador se oyó claramente sobre el escándalo del bar y los comentaristas del fútbol.

Lestrade se giró con rapidez y le dedicó la misma mirada que él le echaba a Sherlock cuando hacía algo socialmente inadecuado en la escena de un crimen. John puso su mejor sonrisa del tipo "¿piensas hacer algo al respecto?", con las cejas elevadas, mientras inspeccionaba su obra.

-Ah, mierda. Ha salido borrosa. -dijo, jugueteando con los ajustes de la foto para ver si la podía corregir.

Y entonces el teléfono le desapareció de las manos. John se lanzó a por él, y los dedos le resbalaron sobre la tapa, pero Lestrade le paró poniéndole una mano en el pecho y sujetó el teléfono muy por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Pero qué haces, colega? -dijo, observando la foto de su cabello plateado con expresión confusa.

-Es para Sherlock -suspiró John, como si eso lo explicara todo. Aunque, en cierto modo, así era.

Lestrade hizo una mueca. 

-Ese hombre está como una cabra, y tú tampoco estás mucho mejor -John se lanzó otra vez a por el teléfono, sintiéndose un poco como si estuviera otra vez en el patio del colegio, con los niños de primaria más altos que él, justo cuando Lestrade le daba al botón de "borrar". Pero John llegó demasiado tarde; la foto desapareció con un zumbidito alegre, revelando la siguiente foto del historial de imágenes: un primer plano de Sherlock mirando a la cámara con una sustancia verde inidentificable manchándole una mejilla. John no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, y el fuego irritado en los ojos de Sherlock.

-¿Y esto de dónde ha salido? -preguntó Lestrade, riendo.

John sonrió.

-Anoche no se quitaba de en medio mientras estaba haciendo la cena. A estas alturas ya debería saber que no hago amenazas vanas.

Lestrade resopló.

-Ya veo, ya.

John alargó la mano para que Greg le devolviera el teléfono, pero en lugar de eso, el hombre pasó el dedo por la pantalla para ver la siguiente foto. Era otra vez Sherlock, de pie en la entrada del piso y a media frase, levantando una jarra de leche con expresión orgullosa. Cuando Lestrade le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, John sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso fue la primera vez que compró la puñetera leche cuando yo se lo pedí. Era una ocasión que valía la pena conmemorar.

-¿Era el tipo de leche que tenía que ser?

John puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo importante era el esfuerzo.

Lestrade rió y pasó a la siguiente foto. Sherlock vociferando a la tele, con las rodillas flexionadas junto al pecho y un brazo apuntando acusadoramente hacia la pantalla.

-Estaba viendo un documental sobre abejas -dijo John-. Al parecer, los así llamados expertos eran "unos bocazas imbéciles, responsables de la destrucción de la población de _apis mellifera_ de toda Inglaterra".

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse un poco incómodas cuando apareció la cuarta imagen: una más de Sherlock, de espaldas a la cámara mientras tocaba el violín frente a la ventana. John se aclaró la garganta. 

-Esto, eh... le sienta fatal que le haga fotos, así que lo hago lo más a menudo que puedo, claro -entrecerró los ojos e intentó sin demasiado entusiasmo alcanzar de nuevo el teléfono, pero Lestrade simplemente movió la mano y pasó a la siguiente imagen. Sherlock, hecho un ovillo en su silla, con una taza de té. La siguiente: Sherlock, con los ojos apretados y la nariz fruncida, casi llorando de la risa. La siguiente: Sherlock enfurruñado en el sofá, mostrando sólo una maraña desordenada de rizos sobre la sábana arrugada.

-De ésta me acuerdo -dijo Lestrade en voz baja-. Me la enviaste hace unas semanas, rogando para que te diera un caso.

John asintió.

-Es que esa semana estaba insoportable. Ésta fue después de que casi destrozara la cocina experimentando con diferentes marcas de líquido para mecheros. Nunca había tenido un berrinche tan gordo. En momentos desesperados hay que rogar.

Lestrade hizo un sonido afirmativo y pasó a la siguiente foto. Sherlock mirando el cañón de un revólver que apuntaba directamente a la cámara, con los ojos brillantes e intensos. Tenía los labios apretados, casi como en un beso, y a medias fuera del enfoque.

-Voy a hacer como que no he visto ésa, ¿vale?

-Vale, gracias -John alargó la mano otra vez, pero Lestrade siguió con una foto más.

-¡Hombre, por fin, una que no es de Sherlock! -dijo Lestrade con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un trago a su pinta. La pantalla mostraba un cajón lleno de calcetines doblados uniformemente por pares, y colocados por color y grosor del material.

John se sonrojó, se humedeció los labios y miró para otro lado.

-Es el índice de calcetines de Sherlock. Se enfada bastante si se lo desordenas. Le mandé esa foto como amenaza cuando desapareció dos días después de que tuviéramos una bronca por nosequé -hizo girar su pinta sobre el posavasos, y le echó una mirada a Greg con el rabillo del ojo. La expresión de Lestrade había perdido el humor, mientras pasaba sobre las fotos de las últimas semanas.

Sherlock, fotografiado desde atrás, caminando por Regency Park con el abrigo inflado a su alrededor.

Sherlock, agachado para dejar que un perro le lamiera la cara (y comiera patatas de su cucurucho sin que se diera cuenta).

Sherlock, con los ojos apretados contra el microscopio en la cocina, sus dedos largos y delicados ajustando el visor.

Sherlock, con un brazo rodeando a la señora Hudson durante un almuerzo, mirando para otro lado mientras fingía que se aburría, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

Con un sobresalto horrorizado, John recordó de pronto cuál sería la siguiente foto de la hilera de imágenes y se abalanzó hacia Greg, casi volcando su pinta en el proceso. Pero ya era tarde, había sido muy lento. Le ardieron las mejillas cuando Greg se quedó observando la incriminadora fotografía.

Sherlock, mirando a la cámara por encima de un vaso de whiskey, su boca en forma de arco escondida en su mayor parte detrás del vaso. Sus ojos eran cálidos y sonreían divertidos... y ahora que John lo veía desde la perspectiva externa de Lestrade, también parecían bastante ardientes. Sintió que se le encendía algo por dentro ante al recuerdo de esa tarde después de un caso cualquiera, la intensidad del aire entre ellos, la energía que se podía sentir cada vez que se rozaban las rodillas. La calidez de la risa sonora de Sherlock, su sonrisa, sus labios sellados alrededor del fino dedo que con el que había recogido una gota de licor. Su lengua trazando el borde del vaso para hacerse con lo último de su sabor a humo.

John apretó los labios y dio un largo trago de su pinta, haciendo lo que que podía para calmarse.

El silencio de Lestrade hizo que el ruido en sus oídos se escuchara más fuerte.

Greg se aclaró la garganta con suavidad, su voz baja y dubitativa.

-John, ¿estáis...?

La línea de la boca de John se endureció, y miró hacia otro lado.

-No. No es así y lo sabes. Dios, ¿es que no podéis dejarlo ya?

Lestrade se calló otra vez durante un momento. Miró la foto de nuevo, y le tendió el teléfono a John con el ceño fruncido.

-Siento haber invadido así tu intimidad. No ha estado bien por mi parte.

Una pausa.

-John...

-Greg, para ahora mis...

-No, para tú -cortó Lestrade con un gesto brusco-. ¿A quién ayudas con esto? ¿Qué estás consiguiendo?

Aquello paró a John en seco, indignado. Ocultó la cara entre las manos. Respiró profundamente por la nariz. Calma. Calma.

Vale, tenía un montón de fotos de Sherlock en el teléfono. Vivían juntos, trabajaban juntos, pasaban el tiempo libre juntos. Era de esperar, ¿no? Todas las fotos tenían sentido en el contexto de su vida en el 221b. Era sólo la perspectiva externa la que lo hacía parecer tan... íntimo. Y si Greg hubiera seguido mirando hacia atrás, habría encontrado fotos de otra gente, de ex-novias de John...

_Oh._

John soltó el aire.

-¿Puedo hacerte ya la foto del pelo? -preguntó a Greg en voz llana y cansada.

Greg le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

-Claro, colega. Lo que le haga feliz.

John puso una mueca ante aquello, pero volvió a la aplicación de la cámara y tomó una nueva foto. Ésta estaba perfectamente enfocada, con las tenues lámparas del bar bañando el cabello plateado de Lestrade en una luz amarillenta. Envió la imagen, y terminó su pinta de una sola vez. Greg hizo lo mismo.

-Vete a casa, John -dijo Greg-. Y sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

John tragó, respirando a través de la sensación de inquietud que notaba en el estómago, y se separó de la barra. Sacó algunos billetes de la cartera y los depositó en el anillo de humedad que había dejado el vaso de cerveza, por lo que los bordes se empaparon debido a la condensación.

John se encontró con los ojos de Lestrade durante un instante, y luego desvió la mirada.

-Ya nos veremos, supongo -dijo. Apretó el puño junto al costado, y luego lo relajó, haciendo que los dedos tamborilearan sobre su muslo. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

_Sí que has tardado. -SH_

Soltó una risa, que liberó lo que le estaba apretando el pecho. Su boca se curvó hacia arriba por voluntad propia, y lanzó una respuesta.

_Ha habido complicaciones. Te lo cuento cuando llegue a casa._

Greg le dio una palmada en el hombro. 

-Nos vemos, John. Estamos en contacto.

-Sí -dijo John, y después de un momento añadió-: gracias, Greg.

John se abrió camino por entre la multitud de clientes del bar, y empujó la puerta de salida. El aire fresco de la tarde fue un cambio agradable tras la atmósfera tan cargada del pub. Su teléfono sonó otra vez.

_¿Cuándo vienes a casa? -SH_

John sonrió.

_Ahora mismo._


End file.
